The Great Disappointment
by NoviceGrLX15
Summary: The beginning of something. This is how lily and james met in the early years of hogwarts.
1. The Beginning of Something

Author's Note: Hi my name is devon. this is my very first fan fic. but i do write alot of poems and songs. so yeah.  
all my characters belong to j.k. rowling. except for devan,daniel, and dylan heck,erin mcgrath,skyler doughty,macy clay,  
laurne young and ryann king.

Chapter One: The Beginning Of Something..

Devan Heck walked onto Platform 9 and 3/4 with a heavy trunk full of brand new robes, a new 7 inch wand with raven feathers and ebony. This was Devan first year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. After heaving her trunk all over the platform and handsome boy asked

"Would you like some help with that?"

"Yes Please!" Devan said desperestly.

The handsome boy took out his wand and with a wave of it the trunk disappeared. The handsome boy led Devan to his compartment. As she walked in her trunk reappeared and stored itself above her.

Devan sat next to the compartment door and the handsome boy sat next to the window. Devan could feel his eyes wandering on her. First looking at her hair then face then body and then to the floor again. Devan had long straightened brunette hair with green-hazel eyes. She had a decent body but it was hidden but her muggle clothes. Devan was muggle born. Her mother a muggle and her father a wizard. Her father was a great wizard. She had one older brother who kept his eye on Devan. He was a 3rd year at Hogwarts. His name was Dylan.

As the boy stopped looking at Devan and started looking out the window, Devan started to look at him. He had black hair and grey eyes that fit him perfectly. He had a structed face and handsome good looks. After about 5 mins of silence the boy introduced himself.

"The names Sirius Black. yours?"

"Devan Heck. Nice to meet you." Sirius was about to say something but suddenley the compartment door slid open and 3 boys came in. The first one was very handsome and the next 2 were average. The other handsome boy had jet black hair and brown eyes. After they settled in their seats, Sirius introduced everyone to Devan.  
The other handsome boy was named James Potter, the other two average ones were Remus Lupin and.."Daniel!" Devan asked.

"Yes?" the boy named Daniel answered.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Sirius asked. "Well duh. She is my twin sister.  
Her name is Devan and mine is Daniel. We have a brother named Dylan" Daniel laughed. So did everyone else. While Devan was talking to her brother Sirius and James were thinking that same thing. "Wow she is so pretty."

Devan saw a red headed girl pass the compartment and said "Excuse me for a second you guys". Devan dashed out of the compartment to follow the girl. She knocked on a compartment and asked

"Do you guys mind if i sit here?..." she let the sentence dangle. "Sure ok." The red headed girl said.

"My name is Lily. By the way." She just laughed.

"Hi my name is Devan. Can you help me with my trunk?"

"Sure."

So Lily and Devan walked to the boys compartment and everyone went quiet. Lily took out her wand and with one wave Devan's trunk disappeared. "Bye guys. See ya around." Devan said her goodbyes and followed Lily. On the way to their compartment they passed a compartment full of guys. One guy sitting by the door slid it open and stuck his head out.

"Hey Lily's new friend! Whats your name?"

Devan turned around quickly.

"Devan Heck. Yours?"

"Skyler Doughty."

"Cool. Maybe I'll see ya around."

When Devan and Lily left the compartment Daniel was attacked by questions. "Whats her favorite sport?" "Her favorite food"  
"Does she have a boyfriend!" Both guys asked at the same time. Daniel was so overwhelded with questions that he didn't know which to answer first. So he answered the boyfriend one first. "No she is single. Has been." "YES!" Both Sirius and James said.  
"Uh-Oh" Remus said.

"Wait you mean you like Devan too?"

"Yeah.." James answered.

"Damn it." Sirius said.

Meanwhile Daniel was laughing his ass off because he just found out that his 2 friends both had crushes on his sister.

When they got to the compartment Lily introduced everyone to Devan.

"Devan this is Erin Mcgrath, Macy Ckay, Lauren Young and Ryann King."

Introducing the girls from left to right. Devan just looked at Lily. Lily was muggle born you could tell. She had firey red hair with amazing green eyes like Devan. As the hours passed Devan was having fun but suddenley all the girls looked out the window and yelled "I see it. Its Hogwarts!" "Wow Hogwarts. It could be interesting" Devan said under hushed breath.. 


	2. Secrets Revealed

Authors Note: Ok i hope this chapter is longer then the first one. Sorry if it was so short. :(

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Secrets Revealed...

Devan and Lily had become the best of friends over the years. This was their 5th year together.  
They had some classes together like Charms, Potions and Muggle History. Sirius was very excited because this was his year. This year he was gonna ask Devan Heck out. He had some classes with her like Muggle History and Transfigutation.

One day in Muggle History, everyone had fallen alsleep from Mr. Bile's ever so boring lesson plan. Sirius looked up to see Devan doodling on a piece of parchment. Sirius took out his wand and a piece of parchment and gently tapped his wand to the parchment and whispered a spell. Suddenley doodles and notes appeared on his parchment. In the corner of the parchment Sirius saw SB in bold and he just smiled.

"Hello there Miss Devan.."

Sirius watched as Devan jumped and looked at her paper.

"who it this?"

"who do you think is?"

"umm i don't know."

"think. its someone who is still awake in this class."

Devan giggled.

"god i love your giggle."

"what do u want?"

"nothing just wanted to see if you would have lunch with me?"

"hmmm...maybe Sirius i might have to think about it."

Sirius was surpised that she knew it was him.

"how did you know it was me?"

"because you are the ONLY one awake." As Devan looked at Lily and Lauren behind her, sleeping and lightly snoring. She just giggled.

"so lunch?"

"sure Mr. Sirius."

He just laughed. The bell rang and everyone woke up. Sirius walked up to Devan and told her that he would meet her in the Great Hall.

In Charms James, Devan and Lily all had that class together. James saw Devan and took the oppurtunity to say hi.

"Hi Devan, Hi Lily."

"Ewww James what do you want?"

"Nothing just wanted to know if Devan wanted to sit with me?"

"Sure why not."

"Ok."

"Wanna join Lily?"

"No thats ok. I see Erin."

Suddenley Devan saw someone she knew. "Skyler! Skyler! Over here!" Devan yelled.  
So Skyler sat right next to Devan. "Great..." James thought. James was on Devan's right and Skyler was on Devan's left. As Charms ended, James and Skyler asked Devan if she wanted to have lunch with them.

"Sorry boys looks like Sirius beat ya to it"

"Oh thats ok I sit with Sirius at lunch anyways. Come on we can walk together." James said.

"Ok.." Devan said with disappointment in her voice.

As Devan and James walked to the Great Hall, just as James saw Sirius he quickly slid his hand into Devan's and locked fingers so she couldn't let go. Before she could let go Sirius looked up and saw them. He just looked down. As she sat down James let go and Devan just looked at him. He put on his biggest puppy dog eyes and Devan just smiled. Before she could say anything Sirius said "Devan can i talk to you for a second?" "Sure."

So Sirius took Devan outside of the Great Hall and asked

"Are you going out with James?"

"No why do you ask that?"

"Oh I was just wondering."

"Whats the real reason Sirius?" Devan said firmly with her arms crossed.

"I, I, I, I like you."

Sirius sighed reviled with that finally off his chest.

"What?" Devan said dumbfounded..

"I like you." With a grin on his face.

Quickly Sirius pulled Devan to him and kissed her lightly. When she didn't pull back Sirius deepened the kiss he pulled away and just looked into Devan's eyes. He never realized how beautiful her eyes were. Just as they were about to kiss gain James walked out of the Great Hall and freaked out. "Devan what in bloddy hell are you doing"  
"Kissing me"  
Sirius answered. "But why? He doesn't like you. I do!"

"What?" Devan broke apart from Sirius.

"Yes I like you"

But before Devan could say anything James pushed Devan aside and punched Sirius. Sirius took out his wand and cursedJames. James did the same thing. There was a huge explosion. Then Mr. Flich came running down the hall and cursed hem both to seprate them. "Detenion! Both of you!" Flich screamed 

"But Sir it was my fault" Devan explained trying to cover for James and Sirius.

"I don't care whos fault it was all 3 of you have detention NOW! Friday at 9:30pm. DON'T BE LATE!" Flich said grumbling.

It was now Friday Afternoon.

"Great, Detention." Devan sighed.

Since Wednesday Devan hadn't talked to James or Sirius.

"I really wish Devan would talk to me." Sirius sighed

Sirius' next class was Muggle History. He wanted to talk to Devan so badly. So finally when his class was over he rushed straight over to Muggle History. Devan walked in and just glared at Sirius and sat down next to Lily. Mr. Bile the teacher assigned the class a project that needed two partners and just guess who Devan got. Her partner was Sirius. Devan was so mad because she wnated nothing to do with Sirius or his sorry excuses. She was not looking forward to detention because she had quittditch tryouts tomorrow and she wanted a full nights rest. Thoughout the whole project Devan didn't say a word to Sirius. She just sat there looking and writing notes on her roll of parchment. Sirius quickly wrote something, got out his wand and whispered a spell.

"I'm really sorry!" Sirius pleaded on the roll of parchment.

"yeah right.." Devan said sarcastily

"I am I swear! I'm really sorry I never wanted you to get detention"

"Ok fine i'll believe you."

Suddenley a light blub went off in Sirius' head.

"I know a way to get you out of detention!"

"HOW?" Devan said desperatley.

"Just some way.." Sirius said with a grin.

"Sirius...tell me please!"

"Ok i won't tell you, but if you ask James about it then maybe he will tell you." 


	3. Detention

Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I'm having fun writing these chapters. i have about 7 chapters written so far. so just keep reviewing:D

Chapter Three: Detention

When James walked into Charms he was surpised when Devan sat down right next to him and asked "Do you know how to get out of detention?"

"What?"

"Sirius told me that you know a way to get out detention"

But in Jame's head he was thinking

"Oh my god I can't believe Sirius told her that we could change into animals i mean oh my gosh!"

"But wait she is asking me so that means that Sirius never told her thank god!"

"Well there is a way but i'm not sure i should tell you..." James said with a evil grin.

"What do you want?" Devan asked eyeing him suspiseouly

"One week" James said with a grin

"One week for what?" Devan asked with a very confused look on her face t then finally figuring it out...

"No way! I am not going out with you for a week! Not in a hundred years"  
Devan yelled outraged

"Fine have fun in detention" James said walking away

"One, two, three, four, five" James whispered under his breath

"FINE!" Devan said though her teeth

"I'll go out with you but NO kissing No whatever..."

Devan thought to herself

"i really don't want to go out with James because I sort of like Sirius and Skyler and I loved kissing Sirius"

"Ok when do we start going out?" Devan asked using air quotes.

"Umm...whenever Sirius is around"

"WHAT!"

"Yes, whenever Sirius is around, you have to hold my hand and i get to put my arm around you" James said

"Oh my god I won't do that, tha would crush Sirius' feelings"

"Thats the point"

"Whatever James" Devan said with disgust as she walked away

9:30pm Friday Night

As Devan walked down the sprial stairs to the common room, James and Sirius were waiting. Earlier James had explained to Devan that Him, Sirius, Remus, Peter could turn into animals and James also told Devan about the Maraders Map and that they were teaching her brother Daniel. As Devan reached the common room all of them walked down to the Great Hall for their detention. Mr. Flich was just standing there and said

"Please sit down and i will give you your detention"

So they all sat down

"Ok your detention is to clean all the house tables but the old fashioned way. Thats washcloths and soap NO WANDS!"

"Aww!" James and Sirius both whinned

"Thats ok" Devan said with confidence.

"What you don't have a problem cleaning the muggle way?" James asked.

"No because I'm muggleborn and this is like normal muggle chores."

So about 2 hours later all 4 house tables were clean and Devan who was the only smart one who brought her wand had zapped in a muggle radio and was listening to it and dancing around. Sirius and James couldn't take their eyes off her.

"She is really hyper"

"Oh yeah"

After they all went up to the common room for bed but Devan wasn't tried. It was 11:00 at night and Devan was just prancing around the common room. Suddenly she tripped on something and fell. Sirius caught her in the nick of time before she hit the floor. So he stood her up and then she fell again but this time it was Skyler who had snuck out walked in and caught Devan. Right then Devan fainted and fell alsleep in Skyler's arms. So he picked her up easliy because according to Devan he played a muggle sport called football,  
and carried Devan up the staircase to her room. He knocked on the door and Lily answered it.

"Excuse me miss, I found this damsel in distress downstairs and I thought I should bring her up here" Skyler joked

All you heard form Lily and Macy, who were still awake, were giggles.

Skyler placed Devan into her bed and just looked at her passionatly.

"Oh don't worry we will take care of her."

"Thanks i don't want anything to happen to her." Skyler answered.

"I bet you wouldn't" Lily just giggled

The next morning Devan woke up and had a head trip.

So she walked downstairs to the common room and no one was there. The only people there were Skyler, Sirius, and James. They all wanted Devan to come to breakfast with them. So Devan went upstairs again and changed quickly and they all headed to the Great Hall. When they got there they sat down and James asked "Are you ready for me at tryouts"  
"I heard that you and me are the only people trying out for chaser"

"Cool" Devan said still alittle bit out of it

Tryouts were at 2:45 and it was now 2:15. Devan had started to get her old broomstick out from under her bed when her owl Midnight flew in with a huge package. It landed on Devyn's bed and Midnight went to her cage. "Oh whats this?"

Devan opened the package and was amazed from what was there on her bed. On her bed was a Rally64 broomstick. This broomstick was supposely the best broomstcik in the world. It was used in the World Quidditch Cup and Devan was holding one in her hands. As Devan was picking up the broomstick Lily walked in to ask if Devan was ready to head down to the fields but saw the broom-  
stick and her mouth dropped to the floor.

"OH MY GOSH! where did you get one of those?"

"I don't know if just came in a package."

"Well is there a card?"

"Ummm... I don't know"

"Well check!"

"Ok calm down"

So Devan checked the box and found a card from her brother Daniel. It said that he was proud that she was finally putting her quidditch skills and talents to the field and how mum and pop helped pay for the broomstick.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna be late for tryouts!"

So Devan grabbed the broomstick and started running for the quidditch fields. As she got there were about 20 kids on the field and James and her were the only people going out for chaser

"Ok Get Ready For Tryouts!" 


	4. Chaser Tryouts

Authors Note: Hey its me again umm I have a new character the i made up. Its the quidditch teacher name Madam Crystical. She is there for quidditch games and in this chapter for tryouts. Hope You Enjoy This Chapter!

Chapter Four: Chaser Tryouts

James and Devan were the only ones on the field for chaser tryouts. James was astounded by the Rally64 that was in Devan's hands.

"Oh my god where did you get that?"

"Oh this old thing?" Devan joked

James thought to himself

"Great she has this great brand new broom and it gonna get the part of chaser this is gonna suck"

"Ok are you ready?" Madam Crystical yelled

"Yes" Both of them answered

"Ok so, I'm gonna bring out a quaffle and the one who can score the most points will be our chaser"

"Right" Both muttered under their breath

"Sorry Love but your going down" James muttered to himself

"Yeah right sweetheart" Devan muttered as she say James mouth the words and was ready to put on her game face

"Mount your brooms! 3...2...1...GO!" Madam Crystical yelled and blew her whistle.

They were off Devan was the first to get the quaffle and went directly for the goal but James was right in front of her and knocked it out of her hands. This kept going on for 10 minutes straight and either of them had scored a goal. After 15 minutes Madam Crytsical walked onto the field and was amazed because both of them were so good.

The whistle blew and with one final throw James put all his strength into it and it hit Devan square on her nose. All you heard was the quaffle hitting Devan's nose, a bone cracking and Devan screaming.

"Owwwwwww!" Devan screamed as tears started to form in her eyes.

As the quaffle hit her nose she fell back and fell off her broom. James swooped down and caught her.

"Oh my God! Are you ok!" James asked as he came rushing off his broom to see if Devan was ok. Madam Crystical had started a jog to the hospital wing to get Madam Pomfrey.

Seconds later Madam Pomfrey and Madam Crystical came running to the field.

"My goodness! What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked

"He hit me with the quaffle on accident and broke it" Devan blurted out

Madam Pomfrey started touching Devan's nose and hit a senetive spot

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Devan screamed making James jump

"Ok calm down" Madam Pomfrey said

She took out her wand and placed it on Devan's nose. She said a spell and Devan's nose was healed.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey!" Devan yelled rushing over to Madam Pomfrey to give her a hug.

"You are quite welcome just be careful with those quidditch balls!" Madam Pomfrey said

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey" Madam Crystical said

"Congrats to both of you! You both made the team because you both are great players" Madam Crystical

"Oh my gosh!" Devan squealed

James gave Devan a big hug and the both thanked Madam Crystical.

"Your welcome be more careful next time"

"Ok we will"

Later that night as Devan and James started walking towards the common room, as they walked in, they were surpised by balloons,music,congrats and their fellow students.

"Congrats James and Devan!" a big banner hung over the common room fireplace with all James and Devan's classmates celebrating.

As Devan started to walk around she quickly spotted the refreshments table and ran as quickly as possible to the table. She quickly searched the table and spotted soda and chocolate chip cookies. Every girl's perfect snack. Suddenly something covered Devan's eyes and someone whispered in her ear.

"You shouldn't be eating those you will ruin your perfect figure"

"Who is this?"

"Guess" the person said secretly

"Umm..James?"

"No"

"Sirius?"

"No"

"Skyler?" Devan said with a smile

"Ding Ding Ding!" Skyler laughed

"What do you mean perfect figure? I'm not perfect"

"Yes you are" Skyler whispered in her ear

"Well you know what? screw my "perfect figure" i want cookies!" Devan said

Skyler started to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing go ahead and eat your cookies." Skyler said

"Ok i will.." Devan said

"Want some hot chocolate too?" Skyler turned around to get Devan some hot chocolate and suddenley they both turned and just looked into each others eyes.

"Oh My Gosh Skyler."

"What?"

"I never realized how green your eyes were, like mine"

"Ok well you enjoy the party ok Devan?"

"Yes sir!" Devan said giggling.

As Devan was walking around the common room she saw Sirius and started walking towards him but suddenley James came up behind her and slipped his arm around her. They kept walking towards Siruis.

"Hey Sirius!"

"Hey." Sirius' smile disappeared.

"Are you two going out?"

"Yes/No"

"No/Yes" They both said at the same time.

"Well are you or aren't you?"

"Yes!" James blurted out.

"But why?" Sirius asked.

"Because I asked her out and she said yes."

"When?"

"Yesterday. Friday"

While James was ansering Sirius' questions Devan was trying to break free of James and while she was doing this Sirius noticed that James tightened his grip on her.

"Hey let go of her!" Sirius yelled.

"Why she is my girlfriend." James answered

"Let go of me!" Devan screamed

"But we had a deal!" James yelled.

"What?" Sirius said confused

"He said that if i went out with him for a week just when your around that he would tell me you guys secret about changing." Devan blurted out.

Then James kissed Devan to shut her up. She pulled back, slapped James and ran upstairs to her room.  
Sirius wanted to punch James so badly but he just glared at him. Sirius ran after Devan to her room.

"Devan are you ok?" Sirius said opening the door to her room.

"No, I'm so sorry! I never meant to make that deal with him but that was the only way i could find out about you, padfoot, prongs, moony, and wormtail.

"But why did you agree on going out with him!"

"Because i wanted to know the truth on why every month Remus disappeared..or why peter always acted like a rat"

"True." Sirius answered and he was glad that Devan knew the truth at last.

"Sirius I'm so sorry that this had to happen tonight"

Sirius put his finger to Devan's lips and said "Shh..you don't have to say you're sorry." Then Sirius touched his lips with Devan's and when she didn't pull back he kissed her even more.

Devan pulled back. "I think i have to go to bed now" Devan said quietly.

"Ok i'll see you tomorrow. sleep well."

He kissed her softly on the lips and closed the door. After she changed and was about to go to bed there was a knock at her door.

"Come in.." Devan said quietly

"Hi." Skyler said.

"Skyler what are you doing here?" Devan asked sitting up.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. I'm sorry about James. He is a dickhead anyways."

Devan just giggled

"God i love your giggle." Skyler blurted out.

"What?" Devan said.

"Devan I Love You. I always have."

"Skyler I don't know what to say.." Devan said uneasy.

"Don't say anything just come here" Skyler said moving closer to Devan. He wrapped

Devan closed her eyes and Skyler kissed her. As she layed back he went on top of her. But for some reason Devan stopped him. "Skyler I'm sorry but I'm with Sirius"

"What?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Thats ok..." Skyler said disappointed.

"Goodnight Devan, Sleep well" 


End file.
